What if I love you?
by xoxPony'sAngelxox
Summary: Savanna meets Johnny after getting kicked out of the house one night. They find out that they are a like in many ways. Could there be one more? First fic be nice.
1. Meeting

"Get out of my house you little bitch!" My mom yelled as she firmly pushed me out the door and on to my front step. She was just drunk. She pushed me out of the house all the time when she was drunk. I knew she didn't think straight when she drank so I learned to just forgive and forget. It was a lot easier to let it go then to hate my parents for the rest of my life. I knew it wasn't that easy to just forget or to even forgive but I tried my hardest. I love my parents even though they aren't the best in the world. They give me a place to live, well most of the time. They also give me food to eat and clothes to wear. I know they go through a lot so I try my hardest to be the best kid I can be for them.

I turned and slowly began to walk down the street and to the park where I usually went when I was thrown out. It was late and very dark outside. There was also a cool breeze since it was Fall. The ground was covered with orange and yellow leaves that were hard to see at this time of night except for under the street lights that were evenly lined up and down the streets. I shivered slightly as the wind blew through my hair. I didn't have a jacket on since I didn't have time to grab one before being pushed out into the night. All I had on was a pair of light slightly ripped blue jeans and a tight black shirt. I kicked a rock as I reached the park.

I saw that there was a young boy around my age maybe a little older walking in the park as well. I saw him around once in a while. Sometimes at the park other times at the empty lot. I never went to the lot. I would walk past it but I would never actually go into it. It had always scared me, I don't know why but it always gave me the creeps to just walk past. The boy had a small build and had jet black hair and dark eyes from what I could see. Tonight he was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He was shivering even though he had been wearing a blue jean jacket. I had always wondered why he was always walking around alone outside. It was almost mid-night now and I couldn't even guess why he was out so late. I saw him a few times during the day before. He was really cute. When I did see him though he was always with a big group of guys. He seemed kind of closed off from them though almost as if he was uncomfortable around them, but they seemed to be his friends. I wanted to talk to him and maybe find out why he was out so late but I don't know if I would be brave enough. I had enough trouble talking to guys let alone one I didn't know.

"Hey." Was all I managed to choke up. I he looked up from the ground quickly. I guess he hadn't noticed I was there.

"H..I…" he stammered quietly. He seem just as nervous as I was. I walked closer to him and smiled slightly to make him feel a little safer.

"I'm Savanna." I introduced hoping he would tell me his name back.

"I…I'm…Johnny." He said even quieter than before.

"So…umm… how old are you Johnny?" I asked trying to make a conversation so I could find out why he was out alone.

"Sixteen." He answered quickly as to get it over with or something.

"Aw that's cool I'm only fourteen but I'll be fifteen in like a week." I answered trying to lighten up the whole night. He just nodded and looked back down at the ground. The wind blew again but this time it was faster.

"What are you doing out this late?" I asked figuring it was now or never.

"What?" He said looking up again, "Oh I was just going for a walk." He answered. I knew he was lying but like I do everything else I let it go.

"Why are you out here?" He asked. Wow I didn't expect him to ask me back. Why didn't I expect him to ask me back? What do I do? I don't want to tell him about my home life I mean I don't really have a home life. All I did was listen to my parents fight or have my parents yell or hit me.

"Well…I was going for a walk too." I said with a sly smile. If he could use that lie so could I. He gave me a smile back that let me know that he knew I was lying but if he didn't tell I didn't have to either.

"Well since we're both walking do you want to walk together?" I asked. Johnny was really cute! I couldn't help but wonder if he was ok with going out with younger girls.

"Sure." He said quietly. He still seemed a little unsure about me. It was freezing outside and I wished more than anything that I had a sweater or something.

"So are you going to tell me why your really walking outside late at night alone?" I asked. I'm not nosey I just really wanted to know.

"Are you?" He asked with a half smile. I shook my head with a smile.

"Then I guess you got your answer." He said with a smile.

"Fine be that way." I said with a smile. He seemed pretty nice. I lightly kicked a can as we left the park. It made a slight clinging noise that made Johnny jump a little.

"So you live around here?" I asked looking up at the stars. They were so beautiful tonight and seemed so close I could almost touch them.

"Yeah I live down the street." he said pointing down the road.

"Oh I live down there." I said pointing in the opposite direction. He gave a small smile and yet again looked back down at the ground.

"You know there's really nothing that interesting down there." I said. He laughed slightly and looked up at me.

"Do you want me to walk you home its getting really cold outside." He asked. I thought about it for a minute. What if my parents were still awake? Or even fighting what would he think. And I would probably get beat pretty bad if I came home especially with a boy.

"Ah…no that's ok I think I'm going to stay out for a while longer." I said looking down at the ground.

"You know there's nothing interesting down there." he said with a smile.

"Well are you going home?" I asked hoping the answer would be a no. I was used to being alone but it was nice to have someone to talk to.

"Nah I think I'll stay out for a while too." he said directing us to the lot.

"We're not going to go into the lot are we?" I asked. Like I said I was scared of the lot.

"Yeah…well I am but you can come too." He said.

"Umm no that's ok." I said turning to walk in the other direction.

"Why?" Johnny asked from behind me.

"I just don't want to go into the lot that's all." I said. I didn't really want to tell him why though.

"Well why don't you want to go into the lot?" He asked. Shit that kid asks to many questions for being that quiet.

"Cause I'm scared of it ok." I said getting a little annoyed.

"Why its not scary and I'll be with you." he said. I nodded and fallowed him into the lot. It wasn't that bad I mean just an empty lot there's nothing to be scared of. Johnny walked over and sat down on an old car seat. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder. I don't care if he barley knows me I was tired.

"I'm gonna sleep out here tonight do you want me to walk you home?" He asked again.

"Why would you want to sleep out here its freezing!" I said shivering.

"Because its better than going home." He said.

"Well then can I stay here with you, I don't want to go home either." I said. He nodded and draped his jean jacket over my shoulders.

We talked for hours after that. We talked about everything. We even talked about our home life. I found out that he had the same kind as me if not a little worse maybe. It was kind of nice though to have someone to talk about it with that knows what your going through. We talked until it started to become daylight and then we drifted off into a sleep.

Ok I hope you all liked the first chapter! Oh yeah I don't own the outsiders. Thanks for reading now please review!


	2. Why do i care?

Johnny's pov-

"Hey Johnny are you going to sleep all day?" I heard a familiar voice asked as I was lightly kicked in the side. I opened my eyes slowly to see a blurry Two-Bit standing there. I quickly shot up and looked around to see if I could find Savanna. She was gone.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily. I gently rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I slowly stood up.

"After 1:00 man we were starting to get worried about you." Another voice said I looked over to see that Dally was also standing there.

"Sorry guys I got to sleep real late last night." I said as I fallowed them out of the lot and to the Curtis's house where we always went.

"What were you doing last night?" Two-bit said as he began to laugh. He laughed over the stupidest stuff. It doesn't take much to entertain Two-bit I can tell you that much.

"Nothing, I just couldn't fall asleep cause I was outside." I lied. I didn't want the guys to know about savanna. I couldn't help but wonder where she went. She was so beautiful. She had dark brown hair that came to the middle of her back and the most beautiful baby blue eyes I have ever seen. She was thin but not too thin and she was short but not to short she was perfect. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop thinking about her.

"Shoot kid you should have just came by the Curtis's house they would have let you crash on the couch." I know they would have but I didn't want to intrude.

"No I was fine I just had a headache so I couldn't get comfortable." I lied again. I wish I could tell the guys about her but I didn't want them wise cracking about her being my girlfriend or saying that we're in love or anything. Savvy? I wonder if she would be back at the park again tonight.

"We should get the rest of the gang and go to the nightly double tonight." Two-bit said. "I might be able to pick up a cute broad." He added quickly. That was all two-bit cared about. All he wanted to do was get a blonde.

Later that night at the nightly double-

We went over and sat in the second row at the drive-inn.

"I'm gonna go get a coke." I said quietly, standing back up and walking to the concession stand. I got in line to see that Savanna was standing there in front of me. I felt my heart skip a beat. She was wearing a blue jean mini skirt and a tank top. She looked real pretty tonight her hair was down and her bangs were in her eyes. She was talking to a group of girls and laughing. I didn't know if I should say anything though. I silently coughed but loud enough for her to turn around. She gave me a warm smile that was also apologetic. She turned around and began talking to her friends again. Why didn't she say hi to me or anything? Did she remember me? I was crushed but why? I barley knew her so what if she didn't talk to me? But why was her look apologetic? I was more confused than I had ever been before.

I went back to my seat after I got my coke and I tried to act like nothing happened. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Why the hell did I care so much? Did I like her? Of course not I barley know her! Its just we had a lot in common I just thought that maybe she liked me. Gosh I'm being such a girl right now!

Ok sorry this is REALLY short! the next chapter will be longer and better i promise! Thank yall for the reviews! oh yeah I don't own the outsiders! please r&r!


	3. She's mine!

Savanna's pov-

When I got home that night from the movies all I could think about was Johnny. I sat up in my bed and kept picturing his face when I didn't say anything to him, he looked so hurt. I didn't say anything to him because I didn't want my friends to start asking a bunch of questions. If they asked how we met or something I might have to tell them about my home life and that was something I didn't really want to share with anyone. Johnny was the only one I had told. I don't know why but I felt a certain trust with him I don't know if its because he's going through the same thing or if its cause he's so quiet. There's just something about him I can't stop thinking about.

I heard a knock on my door and jumped. I got up and opened it to see my dad standing there.

"Did you just get home?" He asked firmly. I nodded.

"You were supposed to be home by twelve!" My dad yelled. I could tell right then and there that he was drunk.

"D-Dad its only 10:30." I said.

"You know not to talk back to me!" My dad shouted as he slapped me across the face the hardest he ever had. I grabbed my cheek and quickly ran out the door. When I got to the sidewalk in front of my house I began to cry. "Asshole." I muttered quietly. I heard some voices and looked up. I saw Johnny and a bunch of other guys walking my way. One of them must have lived by me. I didn't know what to do, should I just stand there? I was going to go to the park like usual but for that I would have to walk around them.

They got closer and I saw Johnny's eyes get wide.

Johnny's pov-

"She sure is cute I wonder what's wrong with her." Two-Bit said looking at Savanna who was holding her face and crying, I knew exactly what was wrong. I didn't know what to do should I tell the gang that I knew her or just walk on past and ignore her like she had done earlier? I started to just walk past but I couldn't leave her alone crying. I walked over to her.

"Savanna are you okay?" I asked in a concerned voice. I then realized that was a stupid question. She was crying! Savanna just looked at me for a minute then shook her head no.

"Did your dad do this?" I asked rubbing her cheek.

"Hey Johnny you know her?" Dally asked.

"Y-Yeah I know her." I said quietly. Savanna looked me in the eye and shook her head to say that her dad didn't do it. I knew she was lying.

"What?" I asked, "Are you sure he didn't do this."

"Johnny I'm sure now please just leave me alone." Savanna asked.

"Come on Savanna I know what your going through and it helps to have someone to talk to I mean I have the gang." I said motioning to the gang who was standing behind me with their jaws dropped.

"Johnny I said I'm fine." Savanna said a little more firmly.

"Look I know your not fine why wont you just let me help you?" I asked trying to take her hand.

She pulled back, "Look Johnny I don't kneed your god damn help I'm fine I can take care of myself!" Savanna shouted and began to walk away. I stood there for a minute not knowing what to do. I motioned for the guys to go ahead and I ran after Savanna.

"Savanna what happened I thought maybe you liked me now you wont even talk to me!" I cried as I grabbed her arm.

She looked at me and said, "Johnny I do like you but I'd appreciate if you wouldn't go around telling your friends about my problems."

"I-I know but I couldn't just walk past and leave you there." I said.

Savanna smiled slightly, "Well thanks that was sweet I guess."

I smiled, "Well are you okay?"

Savanna nodded, "Yeah I think I am now." she smiled. Man she sure was beautiful. I wish I wasn't to scared to kiss her but I was so I just stood there staring at her.

"So what now?" Savanna asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know do you want to go to the Curtis house with me?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know I guess." Savanna said hesitantly.

"They're nice don't worry about it." I said as I lead the way to the Curtis house. We walked in to see only Ponyboy, Soda and Dally sitting there. I guess everyone else went home and Darry was in bed.

"Hey guys this is Savanna she's my friend." I said then introduced her to everyone who was there. I didn't like the was Pony looked at her though. I could tell that he liked her and they were the same age. Savanna smiled over at Ponyboy and my heart sank.

"So you have Mr. Millard for Science right?" Ponyboy asked her. Savanna nodded, I guess they have some classes together. I could tell it was going to be a long night.

Ok thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! Please Review!


	4. You bitch

-Savanna's pov-

At about mid-night me and Johnny left. We walked to the lot in silence and he began to build a fire.

"Man I used to have the biggest crush on Ponyboy." I said thinking back to the days when he was all I could think about.

"Used to?" Johnny asked looking up at me. I stopped liking Ponyboy about a month ago when I realized I really had no chance of ever getting him.

"Yeah I used to." I said smiling. I had a new guy to think about and that was Johnny. He smiled and sat down next to me.

"Thanks for everything you've done, I mean you've really helped." I said thinking about the fact that he was really the only one who ever cared about me. Or at least pretended to.

He smiled, "Well I know what you're going through." he said and put his arm around me. I knew that I was blushing. I wasn't sure if he put his arm around me to keep me warm or if he liked me. Well either way it was good enough for me to be in his arms. I smiled to myself and cuddled closer to him as we leaned back so we were looking up at the stars. He looked down at me and smiled before kissing me on the cheek. I felt my face get warm and I giggled slightly. He laughed.

"I'm really glad I met you." I said knowing it sounded slightly cheesy. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, "Me too." He said. Why wouldn't he kiss me? Kiss me!

"So you pretty good friends with those guys?" I asked trying to break the tension between us.

"They're like family." Johnny said looking back up at the stars.

"I wish I had good friends like that." I said looking up as well.

"What about those girls you were talking to at the movies?" Johnny asked still looking at the stars.

"No they're just friends they don't know anything about me." I said. Then I realized that even though I didn't really know Johnny he was my best friend. He knew stuff about me that no one else did.

"I-I do." Johnny said as if reading my mind. I smiled up at him.

"Yeah you do." I said and kissed him on the cheek. I wanted him to really kiss me but I wasn't going to make the first move. Johnny blushed slightly and I thought that was cute so I laughed a little, which made him blush even more. I closed my eyes.

"Don't leave me Johnny." I said groggily.

"I wont." he said in the same voice. Soon after that we were both a sleep.

I woke up to the sun shinning brightly in my eyes. I looked up to see that Johnny was already awake.

"Morning." He said. I just smiled and rubbed my eyes.

"My back hurts." I said. I had to stop sleeping outside. Johnny looked at me with sympathy but didn't say anything. I wasn't really expecting a response.

"So what are you doing today?" I asked him.

"Probably just hanging around with the gang, you can come if you want." Johnny said. I thought for a minute. I thought about last night and how unfriendly I sounded.

"Ah, sure I guess I can." I said. I guess it was worth it to be able to see Johnny, "But I'm not sure if they'll like me…" I said.

"Well I like you so they'll like you." Johnny said with a smile. I couldn't help but smiled back.

When we got to the Curtis house everyone from last night was there.

"Hey guys you remember Savanna right?" Johnny asked as we both sat down on the couch. I sat between Johnny and Ponyboy. Everyone nodded and looked over at me. I smiled sweetly and Johnny told me all there names. I said hello.

Ponyboy looked over at me and smiled before moving a little closer. If he would have done that about a month ago I would have just died but now it was just kind of annoying. I smiled politely and moved a little closer to Johnny. Johnny looked down at me his expression was unreadable. After about fifteen seconds or so he smiled at me.

"So Savanna what the hell's up with the way you treated Johnnycake last night?" Dally asked. My face fell. I really hoped they had forgotten about that or wouldn't bring it up. I looked up at Johnny for a minute then back at Dally.

"Look its fine she was just upset." Johnny said.

"No you were just trying to help and she had to be a little bitch about it." dally complained. I felt my face get hot and my vision grow blurry as tears began to blur my vision. I hated crying in front of people so I tried my hardest to contain myself.

I looked at Johnny and Johnny gave me a sympathetic look. I didn't know what to say so I just looked down.

"Oh so you don't have anything to say now?" Dally asked, "You had plenty to say last night."

I bit my lip and looked up at Dally, "I-I'm sorry." I could now feel tears fall down my cheek.

Johnny saw that I was crying and looked up at Dally. Johnny didn't say anything, he just shook his head and put his arm around me. I looked up at Dally to see that his eyes had softened up a little.

"Fuck." Dally said and walked out of the room. I was slightly confused. I looked around the room at the gang and then looked down. I didn't want to face anyone right now.

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hoped you liked the chapter please review!**


	5. betrayal

Johnny kissed the top of my head then got up from the couch. "I'll be back in a minute." Johnny said before walking out the door. I was still crying so Ponyboy took Johnny's place and put his arm around me. I slightly rolled my eyes but not enough for anyone to see.

-Johnny's pov-

I ran out the door after Dally. I had to see what the hell his problem was. I didn't want to see anyone hurt Savanna, she had enough of that at home. I always had the gang to be there for me but she doesn't have anyone…except me.

"Dally." I yelled after him. He turned around and looked at me. We were both standing in the middle of the street. I stepped a little closer to him and for the first time in my life I wasn't scared of him.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked. Dally looked shocked. I was always quiet and I always respected Dally. I was doing neither right now.

"What the hell's your problem Johnnycake?" Dally asked with a confused look. His voice was calm as it always was when he talked to me.

"Y-you cant treat her like that." I said firmly. I was really surprising myself at that moment.

"Why the hell not?" Dally asked his voice growing a little meaner, "She talked to you worse than that."

"Yeah well she apologized and now I want you to apologize to her." I said really shocking myself. I knew that no one told Dal what to do without getting there face beat in.

"No Johnny." Dally said simply. I could see a little bit of pain in his eyes. "That girls gonna fuck up your life, so you can either pick that bitch…or you can pick your true friends." Dally said, his face was persistent.. My yes widened, he couldn't expect me to choose between a girl I barley knew and the gang. Of course I would choose the gang.

"Then I pick Savanna." I said. My heart was saying one thing and my mind another. I was shocked by my own words. I wanted so badly to have both. Why did I chose her? I couldn't answer that question but for some reason it felt like the right choice.

Dally's face fell. I had never seen him so hurt before. I looked down. I couldn't see him like that. "You fucking punk, you've known us your whole fucking life and your going to choose that damn whore?" Dally's words burned right through me. If I was a bit bigger I would have punched him in the face for calling Savanna a whore.

I nodded. I couldn't believe what I just did but I wasn't going to leave her with no one. "Y-Yeah Dal…I choose her." I said. I turned around and walked back to the Curtis house as did Dally.

"The fucking kid chose the slut over us." Dally said, his voice filled with hurt and betrayal. I looked across the gang, each one of them having a hurt look on their face.

"What's he talking about Johnnycake?" Soda asked with a confused look on his face.

I looked back down at the ground and remembered when Savanna said there wasn't anything interesting down there. I would have laughed but I wasn't really in the mood.

"He made me choose between the gang and Savanna and I chose her." I said in one breath. Everyone even Savanna looked shocked.

"Why the hell did you make him choose Dal?" Steve asked.

"Cause I hate that Bitch and she's gonna take over his life anyways." Dally said, "I didn't expect him to choose her thought." Dally said. Either did I…

Ok…that was it…it was kinda a bad chapter but it'll get better…please review! ps...sorry its so short!


End file.
